Don't look
by ilostmyplace
Summary: Don’t look, you shouldn’t watch, this won’t last forever...' He was worried, if the retched demon was right, the world could wait for all he cared.


Yay! My third Fan fiction, unlike the other two this is Au. I don't know brought this around, I can't put some lengthy explanation, damn. Moving on though, I'm still looking for a site to post my original fiction on. I love reviews, I also accept constrictive criticism, I know the only way I'll get better is if someone tells me what I did wrong.

Whelp I hope you are up for a bit of Hinata/Gaara. Beware the fluffiness, just like my last two, well more like one, there wasn't a tone of fluffy in my Sasu/Hina fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: Don't look**

**Rating: T**

**Type: One shot **

**Authoress: Ilostmyplace**

-

'**Don't look, you shouldn't watch her sleep so much, you should be more worried about yourself.'** A voice scolded from thin air it seemed, but a young man with red hair knew it came from his own mind, and the silence of the room made it that much louder. At least when she was awake or around he was distracted more, there for the demon was easier to ignore.

Bright green eyes ghosted down a curvy form that lay motionless, wrapped only in a dark creme sheet, dark hair fanned out across the pillow with a few wisps framing soft rounded features. Using his free hand that wasn't holding up his head he moved the few strands of hair from her face, absorbing her beauty, though he noticed the very slight light brown mark on her cheek. A fading bruise that had been caused by his hands, though not of his will.

'**You'll lose her some day, it may not because of me, but you will. This won't last forever you know.'** The demon in his head cackled and he tightly closed his eyes, gritting his teeth a bit. 'Shut up, Shukaku.' He snarled mentally, 'Haven't you caused enough trouble?' He could just see Shukaku's devious grin. **'It was trouble she willing placed herself in. Every time may I add.'**

Tanned fingers gently traced along the once injured cheek, feeling her soft skin, the same soft skin that was sometimes left cracked and bleeding. Why? Because she was such a kind caring person, even from the beginning when he'd have nothing to do with her. He knew many times during the first two years of their joining she had put on fake smiles, showed him kindness and compassion when she was terrified of him. It had taken such a long time for them to forge any sort of relationship, and it was nearly ruined in one night.

He hardly registered his hand tracing down the side of her neck, but he was painfully aware of her hands flexing against his lower chest and torso. Those hands of hers had always touched him with gentle caresses, the only time they didn't, was when she fought against Shukaku the first few times. Not even when he had been in his right mind and had handled her roughly did she fight back.

Physically she wasn't that strong compared to him, but then again who was? He'd however admit she was respectable as a ninja when it was needed of her, though she excelled better as a healer. His hand traced over her shoulder, lightly dragging against one of the first big and noticeable scars she had received. He remembered the night well. He had gotten back from a rather long and tiring battle with ninjas at the boarder. The first thing he did was see her, she had been awake looking out the huge windows of their room, she had been waiting for him just as she had done the past three weeks.

After that they both collapsed into bed, his head in her lap, while her fingers dragged gently against his neck, cheeks, and around his hair in a soothing manner. He hadn't meant to fall asleep for so long, he had given Shukaku ample time to escape and when he did he made sure she never forgot it. From what he gathered the demon had beat her, tortured her, and criticized her, yet she had only fought back when needed and never uttered a noise that gave away her pain.

When he had come to, he was greeted by her bloody unmoving form, when she woke up after three days in the hospital she had forgiven him as if it was nothing. She said it wasn't his fault. After that he learned how strong she was emotionally, it happened again months later, she took the same abuse without a sound; then forgave him afterwards.

As time went by Shukaku would get free and she'd always be the object of his attention, he wanted to hear her scream and pleaded, she never did and in infuriated him. Finally Shukaku gave up, only hurting her because she was there. He had asked her once why she let him fall asleep and then stayed around when he did. He had been amazed by the answer, she said that she loved him, they had never said those words to each other before and it made his heart clench. The other reason was, she'd rather have Shukaku hurt her than hurt anyone else in the village, he almost couldn't believe how selfless she was; said it was her duty to protect the people as much as it was his.

"Gah-Gaara." She moaned sleepily, yawning a little, her features contorting in an adorable way. It seemed he had woken her up as he and danced lightly dragged his hand back up her neck and face. "Hmm?" His chest rumbled in a questioning sound, it was weird some of the sounds he could make but she loved them anyway, especially when he made a soft growling noise that seemed like a purr. Maybe Shukaku had a very small, nay, micro-sized, positive affect on him.

"What ty-mm isss it?" Her speech was slurred with sleep, causing the tips of his mouth to turn up just barely, no one would even be able to tell he was smiling. He knew though and if she looked at him she'd know too. "Early morning." He replied watching her stretch much like a cat would, carefully moving her arms above her head making them as straight as possible, along with straightening her legs as much as possible. The sheet that was covering her pulled down, reveling the top of her breasts, just covering the rest up by a hair. Gaara almost wanted to pull the sheet the rest of the way down, but instead he busied himself looking over the various hickeys and small bite marks he left on her.

"Why did you wake me up?" Hinata finally opened her eyes and looked at him, the light coming in from the window made them look even more lavender than ever. "I didn't mean to." He replied watching the small smile flit across her features. "Liar." She accused jokingly, while watching his eyes widen and then narrow in what could be called a playful way. "Oh? Why do you say that?" He let his finger ghost down her cheek and neck, before gliding across her collar bone, a 'suggestive' look on his face.

"Th-that's why." She stuttered a bit, making him smirk as his hand continued to draw lazy patters over her collar bone and neck. "Stop, I'm tired." Hinata mumbled playfully batting his hand away, though she really was tired. Gaara shook his head a bit, red strands getting into his eyes which she gently brushed away. "You're always tired, what happened to the times when we could go all night?" He teased, while she gave a fake sigh of frustration. "That was before I got pregnant, now I'm always tired even if I sleep for twelve hours at a time."

Gaara almost expected Shukaku to make some remark about how Hinata was weak like he normally did, but none ever came. He reached down to her stomach, which was swelling a bit more with each passing week, she was already five months pregnant; it had taken them four years but they were finally going to have a baby. Running his hand gently over her belly, the horrid racoon decided to speak up. **"Like I said Kit, this won't last forever, I'm letting you enjoy it while it lasts - which won't be long... It will be so sweet to see it all ripped away from you."** Shukaku cackled again making Gaara pause, wondering what he was talking about, what did the demon know that he didn't?

However the red head didn't have much time to dwell as a small pale hand was placed on top of his. "What ah-are you thinking about?" Hinata asked quietly, her eyes scanning his face, it was true what they said, Hyuuga eyes could see all, especially hers. "Nothing important." He brushed off the question quickly, a tone telling his small wife not to pursue an answer, so she didn't.

She intertwined her fingers over the top of his hand, bringing it off of her swelling belly and to her lips so she could place soft kisses to the palm. "What are you doing today?" He asked, watching her lay the light kisses to his palm and bottom side of his wrist, trying to appease him and put him in a better mood. He gave a slight smile, the same one that didn't even look like it was there, but she saw.

"I'm traveling to the smaller villages right outside of Suna. There seems to be a strand of the flu going around and it's making people quite sick, keeping them in bed for a while." His eyes narrowed a bit. "You know I don't like you leaving Suna's walls now that you're pregnant. What if something happens to you?" Hinata knew she was going to run into this problem, she also knew how to pacify his slight frustration and worry. "I'll hah-have Temari with me, nothing will happen, tah-trust me."

Gaara seemed to be thinking over what she said, deciding whether or not to say no and it was leaning toward denying her what she wanted, that was until he felt her teeth lightly scrape across the bottom side of his wrist, then her warm tongue go over where her teeth had been. Believe it or not that was a rather sensitive place for him, she knew that and sometimes he hated that she knew that. Damn woman, always distracting him and wrapping him around her finger.

"Fine, but I want you back before nightfall." He said, leaving absolutely no room for discussion or bargaining. "Wah-whatever the Kazekage wah-wants." Hinata said, though quickly added onto what she said when she saw his look. "It will have to be later though, I-I'm going back to sleep. If that's okay?" She didn't know if he wanted her to keep him company until he had to get up or not.

"You can sleep, I'll be getting up soon anyway, I'm not going to be in Suna today." He said softly, his eyes never leaving her as she turned onto her side she could face his chest. He draped his free arm around her back in a possessive as well as protective manner. "Where are you going?" She asked, groping for the sheet it was warm enough to not need the comforter tonight, which was new. Hinata thought when she first moved to Suna it would be hot all the time, but that proved to be a lie, it cooled down greatly at night.

"I'll tell you when I get back." He said as she dragged the sheet up to her shoulder, shifting her position just a bit. "Why not nah-now?" Her breathing was starting to even out a little at a time. "Because you are going to sleep." Hinata made a noise a protest but he quickly silenced it with gently squeezing her to his body. Placing a quick peck to the top of her head he was glad to see she was falling back to sleep quickly, he didn't want to ruin the surprise he had planned for her, and he knew he just might with how stubborn his wife could be.

Watching her for a little while he finally allowed his eyes to close, he was worried about Shukaku's words they continued to ring through his head like a broken record. Though Garra didn't sleep, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of her body against his and having her asleep in his arms. If the retched demon was right and something were to happen to Hinata, he wanted more than just be able to remember how she looked, he wanted to remember how she felt. So what if he had to be up really soon, the world could wait for all he cared.

-

There's the end, I'm thinking of doing a sad sequel to this, I already have it planned out, tell me if you think I should type it up or not.


End file.
